User blog:Zolnir/Pyrrha
Pyrrha’s Dilemma During Volume 1 Opening, it is shown that Pyrrha is comforting Jaune with a hand on his shoulders, and during the Episodes we do see a Jaune-centric story where he overcame his own pride. Now, the opposite of the scene was showcased in the Volume 2 Opening, so there is enough reason to believe that there will be a Pyrrha-centric story in Volume 2. We know Pyrrha to be a strict, honorable, and perfect Huntress model in Volume 1. Not only she is physically fit, she is also well-mannered and polite to the point where she will apologize for someone else’s mistake. From here, it is not hard to deduce that she was raised in a strict, disciplined and honorable family, and her the majority of her environment (community) is likely just as good. It is no wonder that even Weiss Schnee admired her, because she is everything a Hunter will want to be. The current situation of Volume 2 is that the Vytal Tournament is coming soon, and with exchange students from other Kingdoms visiting and various large movements from many sides (Penny, Cinder Fall), they all signify the beginning of something big. Given that Pyrrha is the champion of dueling tournaments for many years (so famous that she even has sponsors), it is naturally unthinkable that she will not participate as a representative of Beacon (although Weiss is currently the only confirmed member as of now). As a champion, Pyrrha will have defeated many opponents to reach where she is, and in the process – even with such a kind personality – acquire many enemies as well. This is only logical, for there are always personalities that don’t mesh well together. One thing that is obvious with Pyrrha is her inexperience in the dark side of socializing. She is good with formal and indifferent interactions, and she also has good friends. On the other hand, all of it are superficial at best. Her interaction with Jaune during Episode ‘Jaunedice’ clearly says that she is unaccustomed in handling deeper relationships; the ones that touch a person’s inner wounds and dark sides. This is the problem Pyrrha has: She likes to help people, but she does not understand that her help may be unwanted, and in some cases may even have a detrimental effect on the entire situation. Her view is shallow. She will do anything she can to fix a situation before her, but will not think far enough beyond the immediate consequences. That is a problem I believe she will face in Volume 2. A person she once helped – or tried to – blames her unnecessary interference for their suffering. She has a Semblance of Polarity, one that requires extremely good control. So maybe in the past, she lost control of her Semblance and did more harm instead of good. Now the person is back in the Vytal Tournament seeking revenge towards Pyrrha, and she feels conflicted as to how to respond towards them. This also ties to the morality of a Hunter. Whether out of spite or any other reasons, Pyrrha’s believed values about a Hunter will be violated and twisted – something like say, cheating in a match to win – and she will come to doubt whether the supposedly wrong act is truly wrong. She may even be frightened into doing nothing at all when a situation arises and requires her intervention to fix it – is she doing the right thing? What if she’s wrong? What if her help will only make things worse? I don’t need to say this, but of course this is where ‘The Self-Proclaimed Lousiest Student of Beacon’ steps in to teach her a lesson. - Team CDRL and Pyrrha The Vytal Tournament is coming up, and Pyrrha is training them into better Huntsmen. This is obvious for certain reasons. One, Team CDRL is obviously in a sorry state. At Volume 1, despite being warned that their trip through Forever Fall will be Grimmly dangerous, it is obviously they did not take things seriously and is caught completely off guard by Ursa Major. They probably did not pay attention in class too, to forget that Red Sap attracts Ursa like bees to honey. Worse, all the team members ran away due to fright and cowardice, leaving Cardin the team leader completely alone to fend for himself. So obviously, the first thing Cardin will do after that incident is to teach his teammates a lesson in discipline and, ‘not running away all by yourselves like pussies, you fuckers!’. He will begin to take his lessons a lot more seriously, and he will also pay attention to Team JNPR. This is only inevitable; the useless coward he thought of Jaune Arc is actually the one who saved his life, so he can’t help but pay attention to them. He will come to the reluctant realization that his team is sorely lacking – even if he didn’t admit it before, he eventually has to – in well, everything, and needs some serious whipping to get into shape. Worse, the Vytal Tournament is coming up, and Beacon is likely selecting representatives (or have selected, with Team CDRL among the chosen) to participate, and if there is one thing Cardin Winchester cannot stand, it will be looking bad with hundreds or even thousands of witnesses on stage. Therefore he swallows his pride and asks Team JNPR’s help. The process/scenario in between does not need statement. Before I conclude this, I need to mention that it is highly unlikely for Cardin to work with any of the new Teams we’ve seen. Velvet and Sun’s team are obviously out because he dislikes Faunu. Penny’s team likely has beliefs that are directly opposite to Cardin’s standpoints – that is, they don’t like Hunters (I’ll discuss the specifics under a different title). They are likely unfamiliar and perhaps even fearful of Team RWBY, who is good enough to kill a Nevermore during their Initiation Test. So the only possible people they can request help from are Team JNPR. Category:Blog posts